The present invention relates to a recreational chair and more particularly to a recreational chair that can be used as a transport cart.
There are several recreational chairs in the background art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,849 discloses a folding lounge chair with an adjustable back that can be adjusted by moving the armrests to different positions. Also known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,373 is a pool chaise lounge that can be folded and adjusted by moving the armrests to different positions. Both of these are constructed of a tubular material and have vinyl or nylon strip connected to the tubes to support the body of the user. Another type of lounge chair is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,282,270 where the back of an adjustable pool or beach chair is adjusted by a support device that can be propped in different positions.
One problem that the inventor has observed with the adjustable recreational chairs previously described is that they must be carried to the user's destination which can be very cumbersome to transport to and from the recreational area. The recreational chairs in the background art that have wheels do not have adjustable locking seating mechanisms that allow the seat to be folded for storage and also allow the seat to be opened flat for lying down. Another problem with the previously described recreational chairs that have adjustable seating mechanisms is that they may be accidentally dislodged from their seating positions, thereby creating a possibility of injury. Another problem of the background art chairs observed by the inventor is that they cannot effectively be used to transport items to the recreational area.
The lounge chair that is described herein has many characteristics that are advantageous over prior lounge chairs. The present lounge chair has wheels and can be used as a transport cart to carry items to and from the recreational area. The present invention also includes a ratchet positioning device that allows the user to safely lock the chair in different seating and transport positions. The ratchet positioning device also allows the user to adjust the chair to several seating positions that cannot be accomplished with other recreational chairs known in the art.